Son of Nature
by dawizurd15
Summary: A young boy is the only Demigod son of Pan. He must find the Scythe of Kronos before Hyperion can obtain and become the new King of the Titans. Will he, and his friends, Sage and Diane be able to save the day or will the Titans rise again? First Fic, plz don't hate. Also I would like to shout out Jahaha27 for helping me create these characters. Please go check them out!
1. Chapter 1 (04-03 18:37:31)

**Hey, I'm Wiz. This is my first story. Please don't hate. I hope you like it**

If you're like me and you've found my journal, stop now. If you're ok with what happens, read on.

'Sup, My name is Jack Steele. I'm 14 and used to attend Trace Academy, a school for "troubled" kids like me. I've never done anything wrong, I'm just always in the wrong place at the wrong time. I know, my name sounds like an action hero name. But believe me, I'm no hero. I'm just some scrawny kid from Brooklyn living in a foster home. Or at least, I was. That was before the ghost horse and demon math teacher. But I'll just start at the beginning.

I never knew my dad. Before the car crash that killed her my mother used to say he was this huge, famous environmentalist. She refused to tell me his name though. Thing is, her car crash wasn't with another car. It was with a pillar of stone that just appeared out of nowhere. The forensics guys at the lab have no idea how it happened. That just makes me even angrier.

So now, I'm stuck in a crappy foster home where everybody hates me. My only friend is another foster kid named Sage. He's probably the oldest kid there, because he has the starting of a wispy goatee. I've never asked his age, but I don't know why.

This day was like any other. It started with me being kicked in the stomach by my foster sibling Lucas. He's a big kid with scars and pitch-black hair in a military buzz cut. I don't know why he hates me so much he just does. I got up, got punched, and started my day.

On the bus Lucas kept throwing apples and pears at my head, yelling insults like "Tree hugger" and "Nature Boy". I just ignored him and looked out the window watching the terrain zip by.

In Math, my teacher, Ms. Lyndon, was battering me with questions that we hadn't even learned how to solve yet. "Mr. Steele, can you see me in the hallway please?" It may have been a question but I had no choice in the answer. I walked to the door with everyone looking at me, Sage Looking like he was going to be sick. I had a feeling I would never be back here again.

 **Hey, hope you liked it! The next chapter will be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long! I'm just a huge procrastinator. Anyways enjoy!**

"I know you have it Child of Nature. Give me the relic!" yelled Ms. Lyndon as she stopped in the hall. "What? I thought we were going to talk about class or whatever. And who's this Child of Nature guy?" I replied. "Give it to me and I'll spare your puny life!" She screamed back. Ms. Lyndon started morphing. Her hair turned to green vipers, all snapping at my face, spewing venom and snapping at mice that weren't there. Her fingernails sharpened to talons. Her legs started to smoke and hiss as they fused into a tail. To bronze tusks grew from the corners of her mouth as her teeth grew to fangs. Her skin turned a sickly green with scales instead of skin. " The people at the salon must HATE you." I said matter-of- factly not really processing what was happening.

"Jack!" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and saw Sage. But it wasn't him exactly. He had crutches all his life for some spine condition and a note excusing him from gym for life and a permanent pass for the elevator. But now he was standing there with black fur down his legs and hooves for feet. He tossed me a pocket knife, with a look of pure terror at what was behind me. I turned and saw Mrs. Lyndon fully transformed, ready to massacre an orphanage(Not cool).

I flipped open the pocket knife and it elongated until it was a 3 foot long steel great-sword, like in my history teacher's room. I thought this was a dream so I swung the sword like a club right down on the gorgon's head. She dodged and spat green liquid at me. I narrowly dodged it as it hot a locker. The locker started to fizz and hiss. Mental note, the snake lady has acid loogies. A voice in my was saying, Give up, she's a demon you're just some loser who can't do anything right. Shut up Depression, not now. I decided to use a move that my history teacher taught me during our Ancient Greece unit. I ducked and spun my leg sweeping her tail out from under her, then I stabbed her straight through the chest. She wailed in agony as she dissolved into a yellow dust. Well shit. There goes my good behavior grade, since I'm pretty sure dissolving my teacher counts as disrupting a lesson.

Sorry to say but there will be no updates until around mid-May.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! This is not a chapter but chapter 3 is in the works! Percy and Annabeth are being taken out of the story and an oc replacing them. It takes a certain talent to write the words of another author's characters and I just don't have that. Sorry. The oc is going to be the female main character in the story. So expect an update by late May, around the 26th, but no promises as with Finals coming up I will be VERY stressed and won't have much time to write.** **-Wiz**


	4. AN2

**Hey everyone! Been a while... Sorry. So with Finals coming up I haven't had time to write with all the homework teacgers were cramming in and the mass amounts of studying. Sooooooooooooo... I won't be able to update until June 12. Sorry again. The new chapter will have Jack and Sage escaping the school and Jack realizing something. See you then!**

-Wiz


End file.
